gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1995 BROOKE - Soft Standing 17.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 14003
BROOKE was produced in 1995; she measures 45cm/17.5" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 14003. She has "rooted," medium-length, straight red hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is worn up in two high, side pigtails with white ribbons. Her "sleepy-eyes" are an UNKNOWN EYE COLOR with an UNKNOWN eye design. In her catalog photo, BROOKE is shown wearing red sunglasses. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT STANDING DOLL (or "Weichstehpuppe"); this doll has a SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and it cannot SIT nor STAND without help. It is a non-articulated doll. WEICHSTEHPUPPE's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They primarily have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics, although some will have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes. Their high-quality and well-crafted outfits tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. Catalog Information *Doll Name: BROOKE *Year Produced: 1995 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 14003 *Height in cm/inches: 45cm/17.5" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): Soft Standing Doll *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: RED HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with tightly curled bangs. *Hair Description: Medium-length, straight red hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is worn in two high, side pigtails with white ribbons. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: UNKNOWN EYE COLOR *Eye Design: UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: NONE Articulation Classification *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE; they have SOFT, padded, cloth torsos; shoulders and upper thighs and they cannot sit or stand without help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. In her catalog photo, BROOKE is shown wearing a pair of red sunglasses. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessory (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:17.5" Dolls Category:Red Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:UNKNOWN EYE COLOR Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Sunglasses